Joyeux Noël !
by Yuminette
Summary: Nannally décide de fêter Noël avec le Conseil des Élèves. Quant à Lelouch, il tente de trouver les cadeaux adéquats pour chacun de ses amis. Un peu de Lelouch/C.C


**Avertissement : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic se passe avant la saison R2. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Joyeux Noël !**

La neige tombait rapidement sur Tôkyô, recouvrant le sol ainsi que la végétation et les habitations. Les habitants faisaient leurs derniers achats de Noël, commençaient à préparer leurs repas de Noël ou alors, profiter de la journée pour se promener avec des amis. C'est ainsi que se passait Noël chaque année, montrant des habitants heureux et joyeux, qu'ils soient Britannien, Britannien d'Honneur ou Japonais, ou plutôt, Elevens comme les appellaient les Britanniens. Un jeune garçon se promenait dans les rues, et notamment dans les rues commerçant, afin de trouver le cadeau adéquats pour sa soeur et pour ses amis. Lelouch Lamperouge ne savait pas du tout quoi offrir à Millay, Rival, Shirley, Karen, Suzaku et C.C mais il avait trouvé pour sa jeune sœur, Nannally. Il allait lui offrir un collier ayant pour inscription : "Bonheur". Oui, ça lui plairait sûrement, même si elle ne pouvait voir. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver pour les autres. Que pouvait-il bien leur offrir ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne fêterait pas Noël, il ne leur offrirait rien. Mais voilà, Nunnally avait tenu à fêter Noël avec tout le Conseil des Elèves et Lelouch n'avait pas eu la méchanceté nécessaire pour l'en priver. Ainsi, le soir même, ils allaient passer Noël tous ensemble, malgré la réticence de quelques familles. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre : il ne lui restait que 5 heures pour trouver les cadeaux et les emballer...

Nannally, avec l'aide de C.C, Millay et Sayoko, décorait la pièce où devait avoir lieu la fête de Noël ainsi que le sapin. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que cette fête soit une réussite, que tout le monde s'amuserait et surtout son frère. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait eut l'idée de faire cette fête de Noël avec tout les membres du Conseil des Elèves : ainsi, peut-être que son frère retrouverait le sourire. La grande horloge sonna 17 coups. Elle commença à s'inquiéter : cela faisait plusieurs heures que son frère était partis sans donner de nouvelles. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû rencontrer quelqu'un lors de sa promenade ou que le métro ou tout autre moyen de transport été tombé en panne et qu'il était obligé de rentrer à pied, néanmoins, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer son frère prit en otage par les terroristes. A cette pensée, elle fit tomber la boule de Noël qu'elle tenait. Celle-ci se brisa sur le sol, faisant sursauter les autres membres.

_Par...Pardon ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Nunnally, ce n'est pas grave. Le principal, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessée. Lelouch nous en voudrait à mort s'il s'avérait que tu te sois coupée, rigola Millay.

_Dis, Millay. Ca fait combien de temps que grand frère est partis ?

_Hum ? Ca doit bien faire sept heures. Mais bon, il avait dit qu'il serait long, qu'il ne déjeunerait probablement pas avec nous et qu'il serait là pour le repas de Noël.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Nannally ! déclara Rival. Je paris qu'il est partis faire ses derniers achats de Noël. Tel que je le connais, il les a encore faire à la dernière minutes.

Le groupe rigola, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Nannally.

A 20h, la table fut mise, la dinde fut dans le four et, pour la plus grande joie de Nannally, Lelouch rentra enfin de sa fameuse promenade. Elle s'approcha de lui et, d'une voix claire, elle déclara avec un grand sourire :

_Bienvenue à la maison !

_Je suis de retour. Désolé d'avoir été aussi long.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois là, non ?

_Oui. Désolé.

Puis, ils rejoignirent tout deux le groupe. La fête se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis vient le moment de la distribution des cadeaux. Heureusement pour Lelouch, il avait réussi à trouver le cadeau idéal pour chacun de ses amis : un bracelet pour Millay, une place pour une compétition de natation pour Shirley, un livre sur les motos pour Rival, un porte-clé représentant une fée pour Karen, une réplique de Katana pour Suzaku et une peluche qui allait avec la peluche de C.C.

Le groupe fit la fête jusqu'à tôt le matin, si bien qu'ils s'endormirent pratiquement tous soit sur le sol, soit la tête posée sur la table. Seul Lelouch ne dormait pas. Il caressait doucement les cheveux de sa chère petite sœur puis, sortit prendre l'air. Quelques minutes après sa sortie, Nannally le rejoignit sous la neige qui tombait.

_Je t'ai réveillé ? Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas attraper froid.

_Je sais mais je voulais te parler seul à seul.

_Je t'écoute.

_Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais très heureuse d'avoir put fêter Noël avec tout le monde ! Vraiment, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.

_Tant mieux. Je suis heureux alors.

_Mais j'étais encore plus heureuse de t'entendre rire avec nous. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ton rire. J'espère encore pouvoir l'entendre. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as des problèmes alors...si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler, je suis là, je suis ta sœur, après tout...

Lelouch ne dit rien. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Il était touché par sa soeur : jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, lui baisa le front et lui dit dans un souffle :

_Pardon, je ne voulais pas t''inquiéter. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je n'ai pas d'ennuis.

_D'accord...Mais tu viendras m'en parler, si tu venais à en avoir ?

_Oui.

_Promis ?

_Promis...

Nannally lui sourit puis retourna dans la salle tout en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son frère.

_N'est-ce pas mignon ? Une sœur qui s'inquiète pour son grand frère, dit une voix derrière lui.

Lelouch se retourna pour faire face à C.C qui tenait sa peluche comme si elle avait peur de la perdre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jalouse ?

_Non. Ou peut-être que oui.

Lelouch la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_C'est quoi cette réponse ?

C.C ne répondit rien. Elle s'approcha de lui silencieusement, doucement. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle l'embrassa. Et, d'une petite voix, elle lui dit :

_Joyeux Noël.

Et elle partit, le laissant seule. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon. Pour un joyeux Noël, s'en était un, et un sacré qui plus est.


End file.
